Harry Potter and the Island of Castaways
by NoxraaTorgan
Summary: Lost in a storm as a boy Harry Potter ends up on a magic island owned by a powerful wizard. How will Harry's life change with a mentor and those who treat him like family? How will the wizarding world react when their savior has just a few different ideas about how things should be done?
1. Chapter 1

Nature is such an unpredictable thing. As is fate. While it is possible to know the potential of a man it is hardly possible for us mortals with such finite understanding to know exactly what a man will become before he becomes that person.

However, for one Vernon Dursley it was all too easy to see what he would do when he was obligated to bring his nephew Harry Potter on a cruise through the Caribbean. Normally the "Boy," as he was often called, would not be permitted to accompany the Dursley family on such a trip. However, Mrs. Figg was unable to watch after his wife's nephew, and none of the other neighbors were able to have the boy stay with them. So, through some act of providence, the resident of the cupboard under the stairs was dragged along on the cruise through the tropical sea.

First chance that he had though, Vernon dragged the skinny, messy haired boy into one of the restricted areas of the ship and stuffed him into a cargo crate. The walrus of a man forbade Harry James Potter from leaving that crate for the entire trip. Little could anyone predict Mother Nature would be in a foul mood the first night of the cruise.

A sudden mighty storm appeared during the night, and tossed the ship back and forth. It was at this time that Fate decided to play one of her cards, normally saved to bring misfortune but on this night it would become a boon for the small boy. You see, years ago when the ship was being constructed there was a small error made during construction. That error was believed to be fixed by a simple weld. However, Fate decided to make the weld fail.

The harsh waves buffeted the oceanic liner until the weld broke. The simple failure of one weld caused more damage than it should as water rushed through with tremendous amounts of pressure and was filling the cargo hold. The damage to the hull forced the evacuation of the entire ship and its crew. Unfortunately, the Dursley family forgot about their ward in the cargo hold.

Young Harry was so scared when he felt his confines shifting around him. The sudden jerking and rolling tossed Harry around in his crate. His fears were intensified when water started leaking in to where he was. He remembered when Uncle Vernon held him under the water once, it hurt a lot. This time though he knew that there would be very little chance that he would be able to get out of this situation. So being a four year old in duress he did the only thing that he could think of, he started to cry. His tears poured freely down his face as he sobbed out a wish,

"Someone, please help." At this point the water had reached the base of his neck and was creeping up his face. Then the little boy's mind was lost to Oblivion.

Burning in the lungs greeted the boy as the world came slowly back to him. His lungs were expelling a great amount of water from his body. A gentle but firm hand was patting his back encouraging the body's reaction to having liquid in the lungs.

"Come on, just a bit more." Came a kind voice. Harry's sight came back into focus and his young eyes took hold upon a woman with very wet brown sea green hair. Her face wore an expression of worry. This confused Harry, no one was ever concerned for him. When she saw that he was conscious she let out a long sigh and pulled him in close,

"Oh thank the tides you're awake. He's awake every one!" A clamor of female voices and splashing water echoed around him. It was then that Harry realized that he was in a cave lined with glowing moss. To one side of the cave there was a beach and a tunnel that led off into the darkness while the other side sloped down into the glowing translucent waters below. Along the sides of the cave there were ledges where people could sit Looking around his eyes wide when he looked at the other occupants of the cave. Every woman present wore a shirt made of a lightweight material that reflected an oceanic color scheme, that was not the shocking thing however; each woman was only half human and half fish. From the waist down each woman present had a fish tail of a different color, which generally matched the color of their hair. The woman looked to one of her fellows,

"Telia, could you be a dear and tell Mark about what is going on? He will need to know, especially in this case."

A woman, now named Telia, nodded and crossed the distance to the beach. With some degree of effort she crawled up onto the sand. Once she was completely beached Harry watched as the colored fin became a set of colored legs. It really looked like her fin had transitioned into a pair of scaly colored pants. Telia then hoisted herself up onto her newly formed feet and ran off into the cave. Once the strange woman was out of the lady that was holding Harry turned her attention back to him,

"Are you feeling alright little one?" She asked him, pushing some of his wet hair away from his face, "Can you tell me your name?"

Harry's little body started to shiver when it realized that it was wet and exposed to the cool air of the cavern. The woman realized this and did her best to completely envelop his tiny frame,

"Sorry, but we don't really keep towels or blankets. A little help here everyone." Before Harry could think he was surrounded by other women who did their best to help warm his tiny, underfed frame. Little Harry's emotions couldn't take it any more. He didn't know how to react to people helping him, or even caring for him. So his eyes started to leak tears which turned into a steady stream of tears. Seeing this the one who held wiped the tears away,

"Dear, what's the matter?"

"No one… ever cared… about me." Harry sobbed out. All those who were doing their best to warm him suddenly leaned in and tightened their hold on him. The little boy eventually cried himself out and settled into the lead's body where he slipped into slumber. It was a short while later that the silence that fell on the cave was broken. A sharp crack filled the air and two people appeared from the aether. One was Telia and she had her arm wrapped around a man that looked to be in his thirties. He had light brown hair and well tanned skin, his eyes were dark brown and stood a head above Telia. Around his waist he wore a leather belt with a holster that held a long stick made of polished redwood.

"Melia, what is going on?" He asked the one who held the sleeping boy. The woman now identified as Melia had the present mermaids disperse and showed Mark the sleeping boy in her arms.

"He just appeared in the middle of the submerged caves and I rushed him up here to the cavern."

Mark took out the stick and waved it in the air muttering something under his breath. The lad lifted into the air as if he was held by an invisible hook and drifted to Mark, who with another motion of his wand set the boy gently onto the sand of the beach. With a swish of the implement of magic the water on the boy evaporated into a cloud of steam and with another motion a blanket appeared out of thin air and covered the boy.

"You say he just appeared in your caverns?" Mark asked Melia.

"Yes, it must have been apparition. He didn't have any identification on him but he does have an odd scar on his forehead."

Curious Mark brushed the lad's hair to the side. The distinctive jagged lightning shaped scar caused him to make a sharp intake of air,

"How in the name of Merlin is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" Melia asked.

"This is Harry Potter! That boy that Britain hails as the Boy-Who-Lived. But how in the world did he get out here? Dumbledore told me he was living with his aunt and uncle back in England." Mark placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked back at Melia,

"I'm going to move him to the Jungle House. Would you meet me there?" With a nod from Melia Mark disapperated with the boy.

Melia slid from where she sat on the rock and dove into the water. Under the surface the water dropped sharply into a series of stone tunnels that ran in seemingly all directions like an ant colony. With deft skill she navigated the aquatic tunnels until she broke the surface of a pool of water in the middle of a dense jungle. Near by there was a clearing with a sizable house built in it. As she crawled out of the pool into the storming night her concern was focused on the little boy inside the house that she didn't notice a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching her in the night.

A/N So I have had this idea of an AU Harry Potter story floating around and thought I would give it a stab. Depending on reactions I may scrap, continue, or put this story up for adoption. Updates may be slow coming until I get a Word Processor on this lap top of mine that I am comfortable with.

So please: Read, Review, Redistribute and I will see you in the next chapter

Noxraa Torgan


	2. Chapter 2

Far away from where the young Potter child laid at rest an old wizened wizard sat behind a desk reading over several reports from the last term at Hogwarts, the premier school of magic in Britain (and in his mind all of Europe). Albus Dumbledore was just a tad upset about the declining number of NEWT and OWL students that were making it through potions. Severus was a hard master of potions to please. The sheer number of complaints that were being filed against the former Death Eater were significant but Dumbledore brushed them aside, he needed to keep tabs on Severus just in case his spying services were needed again.

Across the room one of his instruments went off. Well, it was not his design but one that an associate from the International Confederation had invented. A brilliant young mind that Albus wished would have signed on with the Order of the Phoenix back when Riddle was active, but the American wizard had chosen to remain mostly aloof from Britain's problem. He remained on good terms with the Potter family, even providing them with the spell formula needed for their Fidelius Charm. After that act of charity he went mostly off the European grid, not many heard from him within the English magical community outside of the occasional appearance at meetings of the ICW. Though Albus knew that he had secluded himself to the affairs of the island that he lived on. He was also involved in some kind of historical society dealing with the founders of the island.

Albus' recollection of the man was interrupted by a green flash of fire from the device, akin to when the floo network was used. Dumbledore rose from his place and walked to the device. It was a bronze colored table with several rune circles inscribed in it. Usually the small table was bare, but now an envelope sat upon it. A distinctive penmanship scripted out the recipient:

 _A. Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster's Office_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Scotland_

Slitting the wax seal open Albus extracted the letter and in the same script as the envelope he read:

 _Prof. Dumbledore,_

 _I know this letter is a bit out of the blue, considering we are not dealing with anything regarding the ICW nor any special projects from mentor Flamel. However, I must speak with you concerning James and Lily's child._

 _Now before I go too deep here is a problem I must pose to you: How does an untrained child who appears to be in not the most fit state in the world end up apparating from Surry to an island in the Caribbean Sea? Answer: they don't. Yet somehow it, or more some other scenario, has occurred._

 _Late last night I was roused from my studies when one of the Mermaids came banging on my front door alerting me to a situation down in their caverns. A young boy of four years of age had apparated into the middle of the cave, and I mean the submerged portion. From all reports the boy had half drowned by the time that I got there. The chief mermaid Melia tended to him until I arrived. Can you imagine my shock when I discovered that the kid was Harry James Potter, the very same child you assured me years ago would be fine with his aunt and uncle?_

 _He is currently receiving treatment for water in the lungs and a minor case of hypothermia from a Healer friend that I summoned to my estate to tend to him. According to Melia, WHO SAVED HIS LIFE, he said that no one has ever really cared about him before._

Starting from here the pressure applied behind each stroke became harder and harder, even a few splotches to indicate his quill breaking while writing.

 _There is evidence that he is malnourished and there are signs of repeated beatings. I must speak with you in person regarding young master Potter's future living conditions and his past ones as well. Included is a formula that will permit you to pass through the barriers. It will only work one time and will permit only one person to enter, so you are coming alone. I expect you in two weeks' time, AND DON'T COME ANY SOONER THAN THAT!_

 _Mark D. Fields- Smith_

 _Master of the Isle of Castaways_

 _Caribbean Sea_

 _Territory of United Magical America_

 _Member of The Committee of the Interior_

 _International Confederation of Wizards._

Albus was a bit surprised at Markus' callous letter. True the young master of magic was a bit easily agitated and given to certain eccentricities, but to claim that Harry was on Castaway? Now that was absurd. The old wizard turned the parchment over and indeed saw the complex circle of runes and arcane diagrams that would serve as a bypass to Markus' island's. Though he didn't fully believe Mark when he said that Harry Potter was in the American mage' care. Let alone the claim that that one of the creature residents had saved Harry's life. Then a sense of dread filled the heart of Dumbledore,

"If Harry was saved by a sentient creature in American territory…" The implications were growing to a high point. The old man turned to his phoenix and said,

"I can't ignore this. I have to make sure." With that he turned to his fireplace, he had a few people to check with.

Day broke on the Caribbean Sea. In the waters around a magically hidden island merfolk were beginning to leave their safe caves and coves and enter the green-blue waters. One particular mermaid darted around a lagoon searching the sandy bottom for good shells and oysters. The mermaid had only one thing on her mind: Harry Potter.

That poor child who never had any love. Her mind drifted back to the night before when Mark had explained his connection to the Potter family and the man Dumbledore. She had read about him before. Not many mermaids or mermen took the time to actually learn how to read; but as a chief of the island she felt it necessary to learn about the world on land outside of the island's safe havens.

From the texts that talked about Dumbledore she never thought of him able to make a grievous error in regards to Harry. His shaken little soaked body in her arms confessing that he had never known such love. It broke her heart. For all her wisdom and learning, skill and prowess, discipline and master, she was still a woman. Despite her being a different species from Harry she still felt compassion for the child. She wasn't sure if it was motherly love that she was feeling, but that didn't mean that she couldn't do something for the boy.

When she had found a good number of shells Melia made for the beach. Clutching her cargo in her arms she pulled herself onto the beach. The familiar discomfort of having her lower half's bones rearrange to turn into a set of legs. It wasn't necessarily painful, but it was not entirely pleasant.

She stood and walked past the tide line and placed the shells on the warming sands. The mermaid sat down next to her harvest and watched the waves come and go. She let her mind wonder around the course of action that Mark had authorized her to take. True she didn't need permission from him to do what she was going to do; it was within her full rights in the American Territories.

From behind her came the sound of foot fall. Turning around she saw a human woman making her way through the trees toward her. She was a tall dirty blond wearing khaki shorts and a sleeveless white cotton shirt. A wand was holstered loosely around her waist and on her left arm she had a tattoo of a skull with two wands crossing under it. In scroll script there was written: _The Doctor_.

"Sophie," The mermaid acknowledged.

"Melia," The human greeted.

"How is he doing?" The concerned sea resident asked.

"Harry will be fine. I will need to do a full examination once he wakes up; but for now I applied some dreamless salve and a few other potions to fix the superficial damage. His malnutrition will be another matter. One that I hope you will be able to help him with. That is, if the shells are any indicator."

Melia stole a glance down at the drying shells on the sand. Seeing the mermaid's glance and sensing what was going on in her head Sophie put an arm around her companion.

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better I will stand witness for you and your claim." The mermaid nodded her thanks to the human before turning over the shells,

"But, what if he doesn't want me? I know I have every right to make the claim but…"

"You are worried if he will accept what will happen because of your claim." Sophie summed up for her friend, "Take it from me, you won't know until it happens."

"That does little to alleviate my concerns."

"I am a medical doctor not a life coach." Sophie retorted. The two woman started to laugh at the situation until they heard what sounded like a roll of thunder off in the distance. Both looked in the direction it came from,

"The Fort's cannons? Why would they be firing?" Sophie asked standing up.

"Someone must be trying to breach the island's wards." Melia said as the blasts of cannon fire continued. Visibly relaxing Sophie motioned back in the direction she came,

"I should go back and check on the boy. Need anything from inland?"

"Some leather strips would be nice." Melia replied gesturing to the shells that lay in the sand.

"I'll send some down when I get a chance."

With that the young doctor turned on the spot and vanished with a _pop!_


	3. Chapter 3

A young set of emerald eyes began to crack open. A small knot of fear gripped Harry's chest when he realized he was not in familiar surroundings. He was in a king size bed which dwarfed his small frame. The walls were painted white to fully catch the sunlight coming in through the French doors that lead out to a balcony.

His admiration of the lovely view before him was interrupted by a low growl. Harry's head turned slowly to the door to an unusually large black jaguar standing in the door. True Harry didn't know what the black catlike creature was but his natural instincts told him that he needed to be afraid. Harry tried to get up out of the bed to run but found that he could not get up out of the bed. It was like he was stuck to the bed like glue. His attention turned back to the large black cat that was slowly approaching him to see that the jaguar's eyes were alive with glowing yellow light.

The jaguar jumped up on the bed and slowly approached the child. A deep rumbling emanating from its throat. Little Harry was certain that the big cat was going to eat him. As the big cat got closer Harry closed his eyes bracing for the end. Then, the most unexpected thing happened; he felt a big furry paw bop him on the nose. Harry's eyes shot open in time for a black face to press into his cheek. The large cat ran its entire boy against the little boy, marking him with its scent. Then like an affectionate house cat the jaguar started grooming the boy's still sea salty hair. The shell shocked boy sat there as the jungle cat did its self-appointed duty of cleaning the boy.

"All right Tessa that's enough. I need to examine him." A woman's voice came from the door that the now named Tessa the jaguar had come through. The feline looked up from her work and let out an annoyed growl. Standing at the door was Sophie leaning against the door frame. The woman was a bit intimidating to little Harry but Tessa was an oddly comforting presence.

"No need to be afraid. My name is Sophie, I'm a doctor. I just need to do a quick check up then maybe I'll reintroduce you to Melia." Seeing the child's confused expression Sophie elaborated, "She was the nice lady that rescued you last night."

Without thinking Harry asked, "She's real?"

Smiling at his question Sophie nodded coming to his bedside drawing out her wand from its holster. The witch put her hand on Harry's forehead and noted a regular temperature. She then started muttering spells under her breath. Harry began to feel tingly inside, like someone was tickling his internal organs. Indeed, this sensation made Harry laugh uncontrollably as Sophie worked her magic. When she was finished holstered her wand and ruffled his already messy black hair,

"Looks like I've done all that I can for now. Come now, there are a few people who are waiting for you." Sophie tried to lift Harry out of the bed only to meet the same resistance that the boy had encountered several minutes before. At this she let out an agitated sigh,

"Tessa, I need him out of bed, so do you mind?" Unseen by Harry the fire disappeared from the jaguar's eyes. Trying again, Sophie was successful in lifting the frail looking child from the bed. Harry was apprehensive at having a strange woman hold him and it seemed that Sophie was aware of that,

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. You just don't have enough calories to burn to be walking around in this climate. Not until we get you something to eat and rehydrated." Sophie then proceeded to carry him on her hip through the house. The house had a very Victorian feel in its design but updated in terms of décor and various modern appliances. Sophie carried Harry to the kitchen and found him a granola bar to snack on until he could get a proper meal in him.

Sophie set Harry down on a deep couch, Tessa hopping up behind him and wrapping herself around the little boy.

"I'm going to get a couple of people who will want to speak with you. Tessa, do you mind watching him?"

Harry suddenly felt the weight around him shift. In an instant, a pair of well-tanned arms were wrapped around him and had him pulled in close to a rather human body,

"Oh, I'll be fine watching the little cub." An accented female voice came from above Harry's head. The accent didn't make her sound unintelligible, but still made enough of a difference to the ear. Harry managed to turn his head and look up at the dark-skinned woman who now had him in her arms. Most men, and admittedly some women, would find this woman highly desirable. Her form and figure were not excessive in any degree but would definitely make a man look twice in appreciation. The most striking feature though were her eyes; they were a rich yellow.

If it were not for the fact that Harry was firmly held in her arms and held against her, he would have jumped right off the couch. Uncle Vernon would have called this sort of thing 'freakish,' but around here it seemed to be the norm. He did his best to stay still and try not to show his fear of all this strange stuff around him.

"Don't worry little cub. Mama Tessa won't harm you. Calm down now, calm down." Tessa said running her fingers through the child's hair.

"Tessa, I think this is all a bit much for him. Just please don't go overboard alright?" Sophie asked with a hint of pleading in her voice.

"Don't worry little So-So, I'll be gentle."

Sophie shook her head and headed for the door. Once she was gone Tessa turn the little boy around so he sat squarely in her lap.

"Now then little cub, would you tell Mama Tessa your name?"

Harry struggled for a while to find the courage to speak to the strange changing woman,

"Un… Uncle Vernon calls me 'Freak,'" This statement made Tessa frown. Without explaining Tessa lifted the oversized shirt off of him and placed an ear over his heart. After a minute, she smiled,

"Harry. That's your name, the name your parents gave you."

"What… How…"

"Heart speak truth even when head doesn't know. Here, you try."

Tessa then guided Harry's head into her chest, resting his ear over her heart. The first thing he noticed was how warm and soft she felt. The fabric of her clothes tickled his ear. Then, he noticed the gentle rhythm of her heart. It was so relaxing. Content, Harry closed his eyes and just relaxed.

In his mind's eye, Harry saw images of warm sandy beaches, lush green jungles, and ancient stone structures partly hidden in foliage. He heard the call of birds, creaking of wood, the crashing of waves. Suddenly, the image of two jaguars filled his mind; an overhead view of a cub and a mother with the mother curled around her child. Very slowly the two jaguar's natural colors were replaced with shades of green and brown against a blue shimmering backdrop.

Harry's eyes snapped open and looked up at Tessa with a wide gaze.

"You see little cub? You see what I am?"

"You're… you're the mother?"

"I am the island little cub. I am the island's magic made flesh." Seeing the confused expression on his face she explained,

"Sometimes, when a place has been soaked in magic for long enough, a spark is formed. Like a little baby. In time, they learn and gain their own identity. That is what I am. Though, I am a special case. Others like me do not usually get a body of their own."

His childish mind trying to understand what he was being told and the first question he had slipped out,

"Then, why do you?"

A guilty look inserted itself on Tessa's face,

"That's... something you will learn when you are older. You are an innocent child, no sense weighing your pure heart any further."

Before he could ask any more could be asked the main door opened up and three people entered. The first Harry recognized as the nice lady who saved him last night. She was carrying a satchel made of what looked like seaweed over her shoulder. The second was Sophie. Bringing up the rear was a man that made Harry a little fearful of him. It was how this third person carried himself, with power and authority, that made Harry a little timid.

"Harry, thank the tides you are awake." Melia exclaimed as she hurried over on her colorful legs, "He is alright isn't he lady Tessa?"

"Don't worry little Meli, he is doing just fine. I was just giving him a little lesson on who and what I am."

"Well I suppose that makes things a bit easier." The man said stepping up, "Welcome mister Potter to the Isle of Castaways. I am Markus Fields-Smith, I stand as the master of the island."

"That means little cub he can set the rules for what I can do with my magic." Tessa explained.

"And in exchange we protect her land from those who would abuse it." Then Markus' expression became very sad,

"You look just like your father; but your eyes, they belong to your mother."

The little boy looked up at the man with wide eyes. He didn't even need to ask his question for Markus to reply.

"I spent a great deal of time in Britain. While there, I became acquainted with a young couple just out of school. James Potter and Lily Evens. They were an amazing pair. The world is lessened by their loss."

Harry didn't understand why but hearing Markus' statement of his parents being good people. Whenever his Aunt and Uncle talked about his parents there were never kind words, let alone an actual complement.

"I know things don't make much sense now young man but one day everything will. For now, though," Markus made a motion to Melia who took a few steps closer and knelt down in front of the boy,

"Harry, I… I have something to ask you." Melia reached into her satchel and withdrew a necklace made of the seashells that she had collected earlier that day, "I saved your life down in the caverns last night, there is a law that gives me the right to lay claim to you. I just wanted to see if you wouldn't mind me being your new mommy."

This development put the youth into a state of shock. The nice woman was wanting to be his mother? Harry's mind was distracted by Tessa running her fingers through his hair,

"It's alright little one. Meli will be a good mother to you."

Melia reached into her satchel and pulled out a necklace of shells, strung together with leather cord.

"Harry James Potter, I Melia, matriarch of the merfolk of the Isle of Castaways, do lay claim to you and your life as the one who delivered you from death. I offer to you the title of my son, and all the love that one such as I can give." With these words, Melia draped the necklace around Harry's neck.

When the shells made contact with Harry's neck, the little boy felt a warm charge of energy pass through him. The sensation was comforting, it dissolved the worries in his mind. He was in so much that he permitted Melia to take him from Tessa and hold him close. The shirtless boy pressed himself deep into Melia's embrace, reveling in the loving warmth that was radiating from the mermaid and growing from inside him.

With the boy out of her arms, Tessa smoothly moved over next to Markus.

"You have a place in mind for him to stay?"

"What's wrong with this place?" Sophie motioned to the house around them.

"It's too large and too far away from Melia's caverns." Markus responded, "I'm thinking of setting him up around Baron's Point, down on the south side of the island. It may be a bit distant from the port, but I think some separation would do some good. And there's a cave that has a passage right to the Mermaid Grotto."

Tessa gave a large grin,

"I'll go get the cub's new den ready." Like mist, the embodiment of the island's magic vanished into thin air.

Markus turned his attention back to the new parents, still embracing the feeling of the new bond forming between them. He couldn't help but wonder why the boy had been brought here. It wasn't just anyone who could breech the wards and go unnoticed. This boy had potential there was no doubting that. The island's master was curious, and he wanted to see how this would turn out.


End file.
